


A formal question

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But, important.





	A formal question

Our tale starts in the Hufflepuff common room, Hannah Abbot and her close friend Tom Riddle the memory ghost are discussing a very important matter.

Tom said, "I want to ask you something, Hannah."

Hannah smiled. "You're cute when you're nervous, Tommy."

Tom scowled. "I wasn't trying to be, look can I ask you my question or not?"

Hannah nodded.

Tom muttered, "Would you like to become my girlfriend, Hannah Abbot?"

Hannah grinned. "Yes, there's no need to look so nervous; Tommy."

Tom took her hands in his and beamed, "I didn't think that you would want to date a guy, well like me."

Hannah told him, "I don't care that you're a memory ghost or that you can never age. I love you Tommy, I have done since you scared me that day years ago. I've been waiting for you to ask me out ever since."

Tom replied, "I love you too, Hannah."

He made himself solid in the blink of an eye and sweetly kissed Hannah.


End file.
